


Life begins anew?

by Mazoji_Siksnosparne



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Demisexual Oswald Cobblepot, Dom Edward Nygma, Don't copy to another site, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance, Spanking, Sub Oswald Cobblepot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazoji_Siksnosparne/pseuds/Mazoji_Siksnosparne
Summary: Эдвард и Освальд начали новую жизнь с разрешения одной старой проблемы.
Relationships: Edward nygma/Oswald cobblepot
Kudos: 19





	Life begins anew?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF BDSM 2020.  
> Бета Kyokka Suigetsu.  
> Таймлайн — сразу после конца серии 5х11.

— Начнём с чистого листа? — предложил Освальд, заталкивая нож поглубже в карман.

— Приступим к работе?

Было очевидно, что улыбавшийся Эдвард делал то же самое. Что ж, Освальд был рад, что ножи не оказались в их спинах.

Спустя две секунды от улыбки не осталось и следа. А жаль. В последнее время она была единственной и очень редкой радостью Освальда.

— Но чтобы начать с чистого листа, нужно разобраться с одной старой проблемой, — сказал Эдвард.

Сердце Освальда сжалось. Даже странно, что только с одной. Он повёл бровью: мол, внимательно слушаю.

— Нет, знаешь, мне следует ещё подумать над формулировками, — заявил Эдвард, покусывая губу. — Сходи пока в душ, ты весь в крови. Вон туда, налево.

Он направился к ящику. Освальд наблюдал, как Эдвард извлекает на свет из зелёного клубка нечто потрёпанное жизнью, тёмно-серое и махровое и, вытянув руку, гордо несёт Освальду.

— Ты же не снял его с бомжа? — вырывается у того.

Эдвард так скривился, что стало понятно: он жалеет, что это неправда.

— Это мой любимый халат!

— Понял, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Освальд, взял его и развернулся в сторону ванной. — Спасибо.

— Аккуратнее с глазом. Схожу поищу перевязку вместо этой тряпки.

Голос Эдварда звучал мягче и заботливее, так что Освальд посчитал небольшой конфликт исчерпанным.

Пока в ванную с шумом набиралась горячая вода, Освальд стоял перед зеркалом, мучая себя многочисленными вопросами.

Снять или не снять повязку? Судя по реакции Эдварда, лучше было не знать, что стало с глазом после взрыва. По крайней мере сегодня, когда столько свалилось на его плечи. Что случилось, то случилось, а масштабы катастрофы можно узнать потом.

Что делать с утонувшей лодкой? Кому заплатить, чтобы отыскали хотя бы часть сокровищ? Где взять деньги, чтобы заплатить? Или не заплатить, а заставить? Ещё осталось оружие, которое годилось для обоих вариантов.

Где, чёрт возьми, искать его собаку? Если Нисса утопила её вместе с лодкой, Освальд придушит мерзкую бабу голыми руками на этом или том свете.

И к слову о мерзких бабах. Эдвард наверняка, когда говорил о проблеме, имел в виду её, чьё точное имя Освальд не мог и не имел желания запоминать. Или Ли, но той всегда было плевать на Эдварда (что тот совершенно точно должен знать), да и не сделал Освальд ничего плохого. Почти. По сравнению с другими ошибками пара сцен ревности, можно сказать, не считается. Так что вряд ли проблема — она.

Может, это всё из-за того случая с Гордоном и Бэйном? Но Эдвард уже высказал всё, что об этом думает, и не раз. Стрэйндж? Аналогично. С другой стороны, если Эдвард из раза в раз тыкает Освальда носом в неправильно оказанную помощь, наверное, он ещё не озвучил все свои чувства. У Эдварда в принципе с этим жуткие проблемы.

Или дело в том, что Освальд не помогал собственноручно строить субмарину? Ну, он честно и не без оснований полагал, что если спаяет хоть одну деталь, то в лучшем случае её придётся выбросить и искать новый металлолом (с чем, между прочим, Освальд ой как помогал!). В худшем — лодка развалится, не успев отплыть от берега.

Боже. Освальд вспомнил только последние два года, а уже казалось, что их «с чистого листа» не начнётся никогда, потому что сквозь чистый лист будет просвечивать всё это дерьмо. И другое, которое Освальд не успел вспомнить. Например, как на выборах тыкал в Эдварда пистолетом, угрожая убить. Он так и не извинился. Успокаивал себя, что сделал его своим помощником, дал деньги, власть — но этого было недостаточно.

Казалось, в зеркале отражалось непередаваемое уныние. Освальд поморщился, отвернулся и залез в воду. Хорошая горячая ванна всегда успокаивала.

Отмокая от крови, пыли и других следов войны, Освальд убеждал себя, что он должен выслушать Эдварда. Даже не выслушать — прислушаться, вникнуть. Постараться разобраться. И даже согласиться на его условия. Ну, Освальд не совсем же безнадёжен, он сможет не испортить всё снова, правда?

Когда Освальд вернулся в комнату, решительнее его не было на свете. На большом столе стояла аптечка и две чашки с чаем. Эдвард, завидев его, взмахнул рукой, приглашая за стол, и надел медицинские перчатки. Сразу становилось ясно: подготовка к обсуждению проблемы шла полным ходом. Эдвард всегда был предусмотрительным.

Освальд сел и зажмурил оставшийся глаз. Он так и не посмотрел в зеркало, но по постоянной ноющей боли догадывался, что придётся потратиться на операцию. Может, не одну. Когда он пытался смыть кровь, чувствовались глубокие шрамы вокруг, которые ныли не меньше.

— Ничего такого, что нельзя было бы исправить, — успокаивал Эдвард, лёгкими касаниями нанося воняющую больницей мазь.

Наверное, дезинфицирующая. В таком огромном ящике могло найтись что угодно. Без сомнений, как только Эдвард пришёл в себя, он тут же ограбил парочку больниц, а может и самого Стрэйнджа.

— Хочешь обезболивающее?

Освальд кивнул. Не хотелось во время важного разговора отвлекаться на глаз.

— Будет больно. Я не в курсе последних тенденций в медицине, так что придётся колоть туда, где, насколько мне известно, анестезия точно поможет.

Освальд вздохнул и склонил голову в знак смирения с судьбой. В конце концов, больнее, чем во время взрыва, уже не будет.

Эдвард положил ладонь на щёку. Освальд почувствовал, как игла вошла в раненую кожу возле скулы, но рука Эдварда определённо отвлекала. Она напомнила о тех временах, когда Эдвард выхаживал его в начале знакомства. Ранение, его квартира, его пижама, шприц, вода… Знал бы Освальд, во что это выльется, вёл бы себя повежливее.

Рука исчезла, а Освальд вернулся в реальность и открыл глаз. Эдвард сосредоточенно вскрывал чистый бинт. Анестезия начинала действовать сразу, поэтому Освальд не чувствовал боли.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, когда Эдвард выпрямился и стащил перчатки. — Так о чём ты хотел поговорить?

— О твоей помешанности на власти.

Освальд опустил взгляд.

— Ладно. Я постараюсь быть не таким авторитарным и вспыльчивым. С тобой, — уточнил он на всякий случай. — Я обещаю прислушиваться к тебе. И когда ты говоришь мне, что я не прав, обещаю не злиться. Обещаю помогать тебе по мере сил. Но… Ты иногда не замечаешь мой вклад в общее дело, поэтому я бы тоже попросил некоторой снисходительности…

— Похвальное рвение, — протянул задумчиво Эдвард, будто пропустив последнее предложение мимо ушей.

Оба молчали. Раньше Освальд порадовался бы, что проблема решена, но сейчас чутьё подсказывало, что не может быть всё так просто и быстро. С Эдвардом всегда было сложно и долго. Он явно что-то замышлял.

В горле пересохло. Освальд покосился на ближайшую чашку.

— Ты пока пей, а я сейчас вернусь, — подал голос Эдвард и неторопливо вышел.

Ну точно — готовит сюрприз. Может, не стоило снова упоминать о своих неоценённых усилиях Короля Готэма? Наверняка разобиделся и решил поставить Освальда на место.

Он снова вздохнул и вцепился в чашку. Чай был отвратительным, как и вся еда в городе в последнее время. Но губы ужасно пересохли.

Эдвард задерживался. Освальд успел допить чай и даже начал заглядываться на вторую чашку, но решил, что пыточный арсенал, который ищет Эдвард, точно пойдёт в ход, если он хотя бы к ней потянется.

Наконец Эдвард появился на пороге комнаты. Он был чуть более раздет — остались только рубашка и штаны — и чуть менее причёсан. Умывался, значит. Хотя это не могло помешать придумывать коварные планы.

— Я искал кое-что для продолжения разговора, — сообщил он.

Освальд напрягся. Он любил шутить про пытки, но не предполагал, что Эдвард всерьёз решит проучить его криминальным способом.

Тем временем Эдвард оказался прямо возле него. Освальд машинально вцепился в подлокотник стула, но, стараясь не показывать страх, вопросительно посмотрел вверх. Он ожидал чего угодно, но Эдвард всегда умел поразить. Он склонился над Освальдом и поцеловал.

Поцеловал. Эдвард. Прямо в губы. Сам!

Бутч когда-то сказал, что Освальд слишком потерял голову из-за, как он выразился, «этого зелёного торчка». Так вот, Бутч был не прав. Тогда голова была в полном порядке по сравнению с тем, что творилось сейчас. В ней спутались самые разные, противоположные мысли. От желания вцепиться в Эдварда и зацеловать самому, пока тот не передумал, до приглушённого гласа разума, призывающего остановиться и подумать, какого чёрта его переклинило. Этот поцелуй, учитывая их отношения, больше походил на издёвку.

Но с каких пор Освальд слушал разум, когда рядом с ним был Эдвард, да ещё и так близко?

Эдвард отстранился сам и посмотрел на Освальда с удовлетворением и ноткой превосходства. Тот снова уставился вверх в немом вопросе.

— Это и есть продолжение дискуссии.

Освальд понимал, что ничего не понимал, кроме того, что он и правда чересчур тупеет от переизбытка чувств. И как ЭТО связано с помешанностью на власти?

— В моей голове твоё умение, точнее, неумение строить равноправный союз и наши отношения тесно взаимосвязаны, — продолжил Эдвард.

Освальд продолжал молча смотреть и мало что понимать. Кроме того, «кое что», которое искал Эдвард «для продолжения разговора», начинало приобретать подтекст, противоположный от изначального, и голова готова была разорваться на части, как несколько часов назад — глаз.

Ох. Ну конечно. Освальд героически накрыл его собой от гранаты — вот и разгадка, почему Эдвард решил дать им шанс; почему не убил, когда была такая возможность. Но Освальд не верил, что этим можно объяснить поцелуй. Нет, Эдвард смеётся над ним или просто проверяет реакцию. Он уже так делал. Но против этой версии свидетельствовало то, что тогда он произнёс двусмысленный бред и ни за что не стал бы даже касаться Освальда, с чего ему менять стратегию? С другой стороны, времена меняются, люди меняются, стратегии меняются… Эдвард хотел перестать быть таким предсказуемым, почему бы и нет?

— Ты ведь всё ещё хочешь быть со мной, — произнёс Эдвард с уверенностью, — так давай попробуем. Если ты пожертвуешь своим желанием власти.

Он поднял брови в ожидании ответа, а всё, что мог делать Освальд, — это глупо смотреть.

Он хотел бы порадоваться предложению, но Эдвард столько раз играл с его чувствами, что радоваться было опасно: позже, как правило, следовало грандиозное унижение.

В конце концов Освальд выпалил:

— Ты издеваешься?

Эдвард нахмурился и поджал губы.

— Освальд! Если бы я издевался, то не стал бы тебя целовать, уж поверь!

Весомый аргумент. В прошлые разы Эдвард скорее хотел его убить, или, по крайней мере, хорошенько вмазать. Но Освальд колебался.

— Но есть же причина, по которой ты передумал?

— Несомненно, есть. Всё же ты стал меньшим засранцем, чем был. И ты осознал свои ошибки.

Аргументы были хороши и разумны. Эдвард наконец-то понял, что для выбора партнёра недостаточно потопа гормонов в голове, надо ещё присмотреться, подумать… Но в других Эдвард всё же был влюблён. И это определённо та часть, которой не хватало.

Освальд опустил взгляд. Эдвард тихо вздохнул и нехотя выдавил:

— Ты же знаешь, что я привязан к тебе. Неужели нужны ещё причины?

Освальд закрыл глаза. Конечно, это лучше, чем ничего. Это лучше, чем вражда. Это лучше, чем просто дружба. Конечно, он не простит себе, если не использует шанс.

— Поцелуй меня ещё раз, — попросил он.

Эдвард наклонился, и теперь Освальд смог насладиться его губами и ощутить привязанность. Это определённо лучшее, что случалось с ним за последние годы.

Но Эдвард отстранился слишком быстро. Он положил руку на плечо Освальда и проникновенно заявил:

— Но мы не договорили.

И что ещё оставалось делать, кроме как кивнуть?

— Ты научился меня уважать. Но тебе необходимо закрепить навык подчинения.

— Так, — протянул Освальд без энтузиазма. Не то чтобы он был против, просто кто знает, какие способы закрепления вертятся в голове Эдварда.

— Поэтому сейчас мы устроим небольшой… тренинг.

— Хочешь, чтобы я кого-нибудь убил под твоим руководством? — предположил Освальд.

Молчание Эдварда снова затянулось. Освальд снова вцепился в подлокотник.

— Навык романтики тебе тоже необходимо тренировать. Ладно, соединим приятное с полезным.

Брови Освальда поползли вверх. Сначала он подумал, что его заставят убирать в квартире, или приготовить ужин, или вынести мусор: это всё отлично показывало готовность внести свой вклад в отношения. Однако бытовые дела казались ещё менее романтичными, чем убийство по просьбе своего парня.

Освальд снова вспомнил о «кое чём», что искал Эдвард, и подпрыгнул от озарения:

— Ты вот так сразу предлагаешь мне секс?

На лице Эдварда на секунду промелькнула улыбка.

— А ведь это может тебя убедить, что я настроен серьёзно.

Освальду показалось, что он покраснел с головы до пят.

— Я же говорил тебе, что у меня никого не было? Я ничего не умею. Так что вряд ли я смогу…

— А, — махнул рукой Эдвард. — Ничего и не надо, мы начнём с малого. Просто, — он слегка повысил голос и протянул руку, — подчиняйся мне.

— Ладно, — с волнением согласился Освальд. — Только без перегибов.

Комната, где Эдвард обычно спал, была очень маленькая и тёмная. У стены стояла самая простая кровать. Освальд направился было туда, однако Эдвард схватил его за талию и развернул к стене.

— А что ты делаешь? — поинтересовался Освальд. Он слышал, обычно первый секс проходит иначе.

— Для начала выясним, что для тебя не перегиб, — прошептал на ухо Эдвард, отчего по спине Освальда пробежали мурашки. К счастью, не от страха.

Эдвард прижал его к стене, приподнял край халата и провёл рукой вверх по бедру и животу, пока не наткнулся на пояс; распутал его, ловко выдернул из петель и, спустив халат, завёл руки Освальда за спину и завязал крепкий узел.

— Это не перегиб?

— Нет, — осторожно ответил Освальд.

Если так подумать, ничего страшного не происходило. Ему нравились прикосновения Эдварда. Так нравились, что он едва не вздрагивал каждый раз, когда чувствовал его тёплую кожу. Страшно хотелось обернуться, обнять Эдварда покрепче и целовать, целовать, целовать. Но поддайся он искушению, провалил бы проверку.

Эдвард провёл ладонями вверх по рукам и помассировал плечи. Захотелось зажать зубами костяшки пальцев, но пришлось просто шумно выдыхать. Ладони скользили то по груди, то по спине, сводили с ума. 

Освальд наконец понял, зачем люди занимаются сексом. Раньше, когда он пытался быть как все и прикидывал, с кем он был бы не прочь расстаться с девственностью, оказывалось, что ни с кем. Все люди либо унижали его, либо просто раздражали. Освальд решил, что не очень-то и хотелось: он подождёт кого-то особенного.

Он не выдержал и обернулся.

— Хочешь о чём-то попросить? — спросил Эдвард, подчёркивая последнее слово.

— Поцелуй меня. Пожалуйста.

Эдвард прижал его к себе и выполнил просьбу. Освальд хотел, чтобы поцелуй длился дольше: казалось, что так они ближе всего друг к другу. Но у Эдварда были другие планы. Он шагнул назад и шлёпнул Освальда по заднице. От неожиданности тот дёрнулся.

— Это не перегиб?

— Нет, — выдавил Освальд. Он успокоил себя тем, что Эдвард просто учит его смирению, но на всякий случай добавил: — если ты не решил меня избить.

— Ага. Избить партнёра посреди секса — это то, чего мне не хватало в жизни, — отозвался Эдвард с сарказмом. Вдруг его руки исчезли, и он пробормотал: — Ты мне кое о чём напомнил.

Вскоре на рот Освальда опустилась марлевая повязка. Освальд догадался, что изначально она не входила в планы, и это и было то самое «кое что». На сей раз захотелось выразить протест, но последствия останавливали. А пока Эдвард завязывал её поверх бинта и разглагольствовал, Освальд пришёл к выводу, что ради благой цели можно потерпеть.

— Обычно я использую изоленту, но для такого случая она жестковата. Поэтому, будь добр, сделай вид, что это настоящий кляп, который научит тебя иногда молчать.

— А стонать-то можно?

— Можно, — разрешил Эдвард, однако задница Освальда почувствовала крепкий удар. — Разговаривать нельзя.

Эдвард продолжал шлёпать его, несильно, но много, как будто решил оторваться за все годы разом. Иногда он тянул за пояс халата, напоминая, кто хозяин положения. Иногда останавливался и приятно гладил, давая коже отдохнуть, и на Освальда снова накатывало возбуждение. В конце концов он расслабился. Пусть лучше Эдвард выражает своё раздражение так, чем как раньше.

Когда Освальду стало казаться, что задница горит огнём, Эдвард решил, что с него хватит. Освальд слышал, как он расстёгивает рубашку, а затем штаны. Слышал, как шуршит одежда, падая на пол, и задерживал дыхание от предвкушения. Эдвард умел заинтриговать.

Он развернул Освальда к себе. Тот не удивился бы, не увидь ни одной эмоции на лице Эдварда, однако он был возбуждён ничуть не меньше. Огромные зрачки и румянец на щеках заставили член Освальда стать тяжелее.

— Я тут просчитался, — сказал Эдвард, часто дыша, — Придётся развязать тебе руки и снять повязку. Но условия всё те же. Да и не придётся тебе разговаривать.

Освальд кивнул и опустил взгляд. Член Эдварда был красивым. Не слишком большой и не маленький. Освальд был не против добровольно использовать его в качестве кляпа.

Эдвард стащил повязку и прижал Освальда к себе, чтобы дотянуться до пояса. Член Освальда оказался зажат между ними, и тот застонал и почти кончил, однако Эдвард отстранился и сообщил:

— Сначала я.

Он надавил руками на плечи, и Освальд послушно опустился на колени. Это положение обычно не обещало ничего хорошего, но внутренний голос подсказывал, что Эдвард был честен и не собирался его унижать. Ладно, он был честен не до конца. Просто не сказал, что хотел потрахаться. А может, это не входило в первоначальный план. Тот ответ Эдварда скорее звучал как: «отличная идея!», — нежели как: «ну конечно, наконец-то до тебя дошло!». Но Освальд был рад, что всё так обернулось. В конце концов, у него тоже есть рычаги контроля. Если он даст Эдварду то, чего тот хочет, у Освальда будет своя выгода.

Член Эдварда был солёным на вкус. Освальд взялся рукой за основание, обхватил головку губами и начал двигаться вверх-вниз. Спасибо нелегальным продавцам за сексуальное просвещение несовершеннолетних порножурналами.

Эдвард кончил быстро, что не было удивительным, учитывая интересную прелюдию. Он вцепился в плечи Освальда, задрожал и несколько раз звучно выдохнул. Тот подумал, что это самое завораживающее зрелище в мире. Но нет предела совершенству. Всегда можно пройти ещё несколько тренингов, чтобы улучшить результат и заставить как следует покричать этого ненавистника эмоций.

— Хочешь о чём-то попросить? — спросил Эдвард, опускаясь рядом.

Освальд послушно откликнулся, стараясь звучать как можно менее требовательно:

— Пожалуйста… заставь меня кончить.

Эдвард притянул его к себе и положил ладонь на член, отчего Освальд вскрикнул. Хватило нескольких движений ловкой руки, как он дрожал от удовольствия, практически повалив Эдварда на пол.

После того, как оба отдышались, Эдвард поцеловал его (снова так коротко!) и, вставая, предложил:

— Пойдём-ка в кроватку.

Ноги Освальда почти не слушались. Он с удовольствием устроился рядом с Эдвардом и осмелился провести рукой по его волосам. Эдвард удовлетворённо хмыкнул.

— Мне уже можно говорить? — поинтересовался Освальд.

— Ну говори.

— Если тебе покажется, что я недостаточно усвоил урок, можем его повторить.

— М-м-м, — согласно протянул Эдвард.

Кажется, следующий тренинг не заставит себя ждать.

— Я и не мог представить себе такой первый секс. Это было восхитительно, — подлизывался Освальд. — Я бы даже сказал, профессионально.

Внезапное озарение чуть не подбросило его на кровати.

— А кто тебя таким штукам научил?! — прищурился он.

Эдвард, разом потерявший томный настрой, закатил глаза и проворчал:

— Требуешь признания своих способностей, но абсолютно слеп к моим. Ты только что серьёзно оскорбил мою фантазию! Я думал, тебе заметно, как искусно я импровизирую.

— Ладно, ладно, извини, — приподнял руки Освальд. — Ты просто подошёл к этому с таким знанием дела, что я на секунду засомневался. Думаешь, я чего-то не усвоил?

Эдвард вздохнул.

— Нет, думаю, тут всё в порядке. Просто некоторые вещи изменить невозможно.

Он положил голову на грудь Освальда и потребовал:

— Погладь ещё.

Освальд улыбнулся и снова запустил пальцы в его волосы. Он смотрел на жмурившегося от удовольствия Эдварда и осознавал, что наконец-то выиграл.


End file.
